


Things That Scare

by Florrymonster (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Florrymonster
Summary: Just a normal day in Greece. Living life, eating, sleeping, death. I wonder what’s different about today?
Relationships: None
Kudos: 1





	1. Intro

A Long Long time ago, when Greece was Just starting. There was a place called Descom. 

Descom was the most powerful and beautiful country in Greece with gardens that could calm even the most stressed and had a sky that was as blue as the ocean and was fought over by countless countries and cities. 

But the descomeanns never failed Until one fateful night when the jacks came to play, And took control of half of the island, But there was a girl called Lyla.

She was a girl with Long shining grey hair and eyes that could break glass with a single stair And she could save the day and help return the island to its rightful owners. 

But our story is far from this...


	2. Police officer

In the middle of the night in the most broken of places and in the most broken of houses there lived a girl called lyla. 

Now lyla was incredible because she had mystical powers that not even the most important beast off all had. 

One night she heard a knock on the door and when she opened it she saw a tall, dark shadow loom over her. She recognised the shape of the shadow.

It was a police officer!

Now She had dealt with police officers before, so this wasn’t her first round at the rodeo. But no matter how experienced you are it's always a pain to get rid of a police officer. So she asked in her ‘I’ve been awake for hours voice’. 

“How may it help you kind sir?” 

“Well there has been reports of a mage in this house.” He said confidently “do you happen to know anything about that?”

Now pause there. This was the moment that lyla realised she was in deep dodo. One because the claims were true, she was a mage. And two she most sure she was going to get court. Now back to the story. 

“No sir I think you have the wrong house.” Lyla said worried.

“Well then if you aren’t a mage then you wouldn’t mind if I do a quick test.” The officer said smugly.

“What test!?” Lyla said cluelessly.

“Well just give me your hands.” The officer said

Lyla gave the officer her hands and the officer sprinkled some powder on her hands. It caught fire.


	3. The cell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cell

The officer stared at her in shock. He knew she was a mage. 

In a second Everything suddenly went pitch black. 

She woke up in a jail cell with steel metal bars and a cold hard concrete floor.

she peered through the bars and saw the smug officer in a red uniform with a someone she didn’t recognise. 

He had pale white skin dressed in silver cloth that was draped around him only to be secured with a Diamond broche on his shoulder. They were talking about lyla and what they would do with her. 

”We can just leave her here,” The officer whispered. ”I mean she’s only a kid.” 

“NO!” The man in the robe said. “She’s a mage. she is just like all of them, she needs to be gotten rid of.” 

“Alright she’s going into the chamber tomorrow.” The guard said. After that they walked off into the shadowy hallway. 

“What was the chamber?!” She thought. 

She thought about what they said all night and didn’t sleep a wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the chapters being so short I’m not good with Long chapters. Hoped you liked it!


	4. The end

The day was here…it was the day she went into the chamber.

She woke up to the sun shining piecefully onto her face. This was the day she died. 

And as she thought how she would go she could hear screams coming from down the hall… that must be the chamber.

She knew she was next. Her breathing started to get heavier and she was sweating so much.

Over by the door of the chamber the officer came out. He had a list with him. He looked down at the sheet, Then looked at her.

She knew it was time.

“Come on lyla.” She said to herself. “You can do this!”

But deep down in her heart she knew she couldn’t. She wouldn’t be able to stay alive. The guard came over to her cell. Looked at her sympathetically, But he knew he had to get rid of her. 

She was taken to the chamber.

Her ears screamed at her, She could hear the screams of people that died in this place they were screaming and screaming. 

The last thing she saw was a large being towering over her. Then it went black.

Lyla realised just before that that hope dies with death. 

Along with everything you thought, wished and dreamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the bad ending. I’m not the best at writing...

**Author's Note:**

> Random things I find and just posting them. Feedback welcome!


End file.
